


snow day

by aghramochroi



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Mildred Ratched's Fluffy Socks, Snow Day, i wrote this in like an hour don’t be too harsh pls, mildred loves snow and no one can tell me otherwise, yes i called mildred gwendolyn's wife i'm not wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghramochroi/pseuds/aghramochroi
Summary: “What are you doing up?” she asked, still blinking sleep from her eyes. “Did you have another nightmare?”The glow from the moon lit up Mildred’s face, giving her an almost ethereal look, like some angel or mythical creature. Her dark eyes were wide and she had quite possibly the softest smile Gwendolyn had ever seen on her face. “It’s snowing,” she whispered. She looked up at Gwendolyn, her smile growing and turning gleeful. “It’ssnowing!”
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 22
Kudos: 66





	snow day

**Author's Note:**

> so basically it started snowing last night and i am an absolute child when it comes to snow because i never see it, so i ended up writing this at like midnight. i hope you like it!

When Gwendolyn awoke, she immediately knew it was early, far earlier than anyone should wake up on a day off. She groggily blinked a few times, trying to place what had woken her. She instinctively threw an arm to the spot beside her to feel for Mildred, forcing one eye open when she was met with cold sheets. Only just becoming fully awake, she sat up in search of her wife. Finally her gaze landed on the figure curled up on the window seat, a blanket draped over her legs and a pair of bright pink fluffy socks on her feet. Gwendolyn stifled a laugh hen she saw them – Mildred did not take kindly to her fluffy socks being made fun of – and threw the duvet off. She grabbed her dressing gown and an extra blanket and threw the latter over Mildred’s shoulders as she tied the straps of her gown.

“What are you doing up?” she asked, still blinking sleep from her eyes. “Did you have another nightmare?”

The glow from the moon lit up Mildred’s face, giving her an almost ethereal look, like some angel or mythical creature. Her dark eyes were wide and she had quite possibly the softest smile Gwendolyn had ever seen on her face. “It’s snowing,” she whispered. She looked up at Gwendolyn, her smile growing and turning gleeful. “It’s _snowing _!”__

__Gwendolyn couldn’t help but smile back at the childlike excitement she saw before her. Mildred turned back to face the window, gazing out in awe at the white flakes flurrying outside, landing delicately and covering the ground for as far as the eye could see. She found a sliver of space beside Mildred and lowered herself down, the other woman immediately curling into her warmth with a peaceful hum. They stayed like that for a few long moments, comfortable with just being._ _

__“I didn’t realise you were such a fan of snow,” Gwendolyn commented. Mildred’s smile remained soft as her eyes followed snowflakes._ _

__“I’ve only seen it a few times,” she said. “It didn’t really snow where I grew up, we usually just got rain. The rare times it did snow, it was hardly anything and it never lasted more than an hour.”_ _

__“Well then,” Gwendolyn announced. “Tomorrow is officially a snow day. Well, today, technically,” she corrected as she thought of the late hour._ _

__Mildred raised an eyebrow at her. “A snow day? Gwen, we’re not children.”_ _

__Gwendolyn pretended to be shocked. “Excuse me, Miss Ratched, you don’t need to be a child to enjoy a snow day.” Seeing Mildred giggle at her exaggeration, she continued. “No, it’s official. At…” she reached for her watch to check the time. “eleven minutes past four on this February morning, I am officially declaring a snow day.”__

__Mildred laughed again, wholeheartedly this time. “And what exactly does a snow day entail, might I ask?”_ _

__“Easy. Hot chocolate. Lots of it. A nice fire. Wrapping up and playing in the snow. Repeat, if we haven’t already caught frostbite.” Mildred regarded her for a moment before her smile grew and she planted a kiss on Gwendolyn’s lips. “Snow day it is, then.”_ _

* __

__When they next awoke, it was a far more reasonable time, and Mildred all but shot out of the bed to check that the snow hadn’t melted. To her utmost delight (Gwen didn’t think she’d ever seen her so full of energy this early in the morning), not only had the snow stuck, but it had continued to fall steadily throughout the night, resulting in several inches of white powder that gave the whole garden an other-worldly look. The couple quickly dressed and got started on making their first hot chocolate of the day. Before long, they were back to gazing out the window as they drank their beverages, Mildred’s containing an obscene amount of marshmallows that were sure to give her several cavities. Within an hour of getting up, they were ready to venture out. Mildred impatiently fidgeted as Gwendolyn shoved a hat, scarf and gloves on her and buttoned her coat all the way to her neck._ _

__“I’m married to a child,” Gwendolyn grumbled good-naturedly as Mildred bounced on her heels._ _

__As soon as they were both ready, Mildred practically took the door off its hinges on her way to the back garden, bouncing gleefully up and down once she was in the snow._ _

__As Gwendolyn watched her, standing in the middle of the garden sticking her tongue out to catch snowflakes, she thought she was the luckiest damn woman in the world._ _

__She began to seriously doubt her previous statement when she was hit square in the chest with a snowball._ _

__Surging forward, she ran towards Mildred, who managed to dodge her and produce another snowball, this one landing just below her hip. Mildred continued to seemingly magic ammunition out of thin air while Gwendolyn gave chase. Before long, however, Gwendolyn’s body reminded her that she was not as young as she used to be, and she slowed to a standstill, panting hard but unable to keep the smile off her face. Seeing she had bested her, Mildred held her arms up in a truce and wrapped Gwendolyn in a hug. Gwen rested her forehead against Mildred’s, enjoying the feeling of her cold breath against her face. The younger woman pulled back slightly and smiled, and really Gwendolyn should have recognised that smile, but as it was she didn’t until she felt the handful of snow being shoved down the back of her jumper. Shrieking as the ice slithered down her back, she jumped out Mildred’s arms. Recovering quickly, she took advantage of the other woman doubling over in laughter and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up and spinning her around until she begged her to stop in between breathless laughs._ _

__The two eventually made their way back inside, cold and worn out, kicking their boots against the wall to shake off the excess snow. “What’s next in a snow day?” Mildred asked. She gave a small sniffle and her bright eyes went crossed as she tried to look at her own nose. “I can’t feel my nose anymore.”_ _

__Gwendolyn gently kissed Mildred’s red nose as she unwound her scarf. “A change of clothes and more hot chocolate before you catch your death.”_ _

__They both went upstairs and changed into dry clothes, keeping their outfits casual, and Mildred emerged swamped in a too-big sweater stolen from Gwendolyn’s side of the wardrobe. Heading back downstairs, Gwendolyn quickly went about making more hot chocolate, throwing in a healthy dash of whiskey alongside the marshmallows to warm them up. Mildred gratefully accepted her mug, patting the spot beside her with her free hand. Blowing softly at the rising steam, she took a large sip and immediately choked._ _

__“Is there alcohol in this?!” she spluttered._ _

__Gwendolyn laughed through her own sip, nodding in response. “Jameson. Saved for special occasions and snow days.”_ _

__Mildred took a smaller sip, letting her throat adjust to the slight burn of the whiskey. “I don’t know how you drink this stuff neat,” she winced._ _

__Gwendolyn drained the last of her hot chocolate. “My first ever drink was a Jameson,” she said. “My uncle gave me some the night my grandmother died. He said it seemed unfair that I was the only one not having one, even though I was still underage. The next day my aunt made everyone an Irish coffee, and no one thought to tell me that they are full of whiskey as well. I got a bit of a surprise with that first sip.” She gave a small smile at the memory._ _

__Mildred snuggled further into her side and threw an arm around her stomach. They were quiet for a while, both watching the snow again, until Gwendolyn unwrapped herself from Mildred’s embrace and stood from the couch._ _

__“I’ll light the fire and get started on dinner. What do you fancy?”_ _

__“Anything,” Mildred said as she stood too. “Can I stay by the window and watch the snow some more?”_ _

__“Of course you can,” Gwendolyn laughed._ _

__Mildred immediately claimed a seat by the window, looking for all the world like a child who was excited about a snow day off school. Gwendolyn watched her fondly for a minute before turning to set up the fire._ _

__*_ _

__

__After dinner, Mildred insisted on going outside once more before it got too dark. Unable to refuse her, Gwendolyn bundled herself up again and the two sat on the outdoor chairs they had dragged from the shed. Mildred exhaled slowly and watched her breath fog up in front of her._ _

__“Thank you for this.”_ _

__“For what?”_ _

__Mildred shrugged. “Letting me have a snow day. I’ve never done any of this before. It was fun.” She looked up at Gwendolyn. “I had a really good day.”_ _

__Gwendolyn’s entire being filled with warmth at her words, despite the cold around them. She squeezed Mildred’s hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “The snow is supposed to last throughout the week,” she said. “We’ll have more snow days over the next few days.”_ _

__Mildred smiled widely at the mention of more snow. She looked up at the now dark sky, the black backdrop making the white flecks stand out starkly. She stood from her chair and walked further into the garden, the snow crunching under her feet with every step. Soon, she had looped around the garden back to Gwendolyn again, holding a hand out for her to join her. Gwendolyn obliged and found herself being pulled close. “I have something for you,” Mildred whispered. “Oh?”_ _

__“Mhmm.”_ _

__Mildred leaned in slowly, her eyes flicking down to Gwendolyn lips. Just as they were about meet, Mildred stopped and Gwendolyn felt the icy snow being shoved down her back once again._ _

__“Mildred!”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> i also want to thank everyone who has commented/left kudos on my previous works, i really appreciate it and i'm glad you've liked my stuff! i'm still new to all this and know no one so i'm glad you've enjoyed what i've written


End file.
